


Tell It Aslant

by Lihai



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5685316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lihai/pseuds/Lihai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto comments on Jiraiya's writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell It Aslant

"Books like that wouldn't bring the writer much profit, unless he wins awards for them, or something." Jiraiya slid further into the hot water, humming with enjoyment. He showed no intention of even going near the fence that separated the women's section from theirs, which Naruto found doubly suspicious. "High literature gets reviewed - it doesn't get read, meaning hardly anyone buys it."

Naruto recalled a novel he had had to review for lit class, and how the first page alone had bored him to tears. "I can imagine why."

"I'm not very good at that write-to-illuminate stuff. But give readers a story they can enjoy - that I can do."

"So your books do have stories in them."

Jiraiya gave Naruto a dour once-over. "As a matter of fact, yes, they do have stories in them. With plots, sub-plots, and some character development, too."

"And that's why people are willing to pay money for your books," Naruto said, grinning, "and read them over and over, like Kakashi-sensei does."

Jiraiya leveled a finger at him. "Precisely. It might not happen on the first reading, but readers will come to appreciate any book of mine for its story. And no matter what, they're still going to have a good time."

"Yeah," Naruto muttered; the warmth was beginning to seep into his bones, a pleasant distraction. "By the way, if your books should ever win an award - I wonder what the thing would look like."


End file.
